Alan Anderson
|job = Tow-truck driver |path = Serial Killer Serial Rapist Thrill Killer |mo = Strangulation Stabbing |victims = 18 killed 2 attempted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Ned Bellamy |appearance = Mr. & Mrs. Anderson }} "Sweetie, tonight...is all about you..." Alan Anderson, a.k.a. "The Crestview Rapist", is a prolific serial killer and occasional serial rapist who appeared in Mr. & Mrs. Anderson. Background Little is known about Alan's background, including why he became a sexual sadist. What is known is that he worked as a tow-truck driver and first started killing women in 1989, which was presumably the time he met his future wife Judith, who likely became his partner by that time. The two married in 1994 and then began killing more frequently, murdering a total of ten women by 2010. However, during that sixteen-year span, Alan felt emasculated by Judith, who was rather demanding, and this prompted him to kill other victims outside of Pennsylvania. In 2008, Alan raped a woman named Hannah Franklin alone and apparently tried to kill her, but she survived the attack. In 2010, Alan tested positive for a sexually-transmitted disease (contracted from one of the victims he killed alone), which caused him and Judith to stop killing together, but he continued to kill without her. Their relationship became even more strained, and they eventually started seeing multiple marriage counselors; by 2014, they were seeing Kathleen Benedict, who specialized in insight therapy, which caused them to rediscover their love of killing together, thus motivating them to start killing again. However, Alan secretly disapproved of Benedict, feeling further emasculated from taking advice from a woman. Mr. & Mrs. Anderson See section on The Andersons article Modus Operandi When he killed with Judith, Alan would usually pick up female hitchhikers or drifters from rest stops or gas stations. He would then take them to a motel he and Judith were staying at, where the two would shelter them and get them to take a shower. Once they emerged from the shower, Alan would then strangle them with a belt. He would allow them to breathe intermittently before finally killing them. Afterwards, he and Judith would have sex. The victims' bodies would then be wrapped in a shower curtain from the motels by Judith and dumped off the side of a highway. In the case of James Crayton, his sole male victim, he allowed Judith to pick the victim. When he killed alone, Alan would rape the victims and also stab them. Known Victims *Unspecified date in 1989, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania: Unnamed woman *Unspecified dates from 1994 to 2010: **1994, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania: Cheryl **1995, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania: Unnamed woman **2001, Clifford, Delaware: Unnamed woman **2003, Clifford, Delaware: Unnamed woman **2008, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania: Hannah Franklin **Unspecified years, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania: Eight unnamed women *Unspecified date in 2013, Scottsdale, Maryland: Unnamed woman *2014, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania: **February 9: Unnamed woman **February 11: Maya Taylor **February 12: James Crayton **February 13: Gloria Walters **February 14: Kathleen Benedict Appearances *Season Nine **Mr. & Mrs. Anderson Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Serial Rapists Category:Thrill Killers Category:Prolific Killers Category:Psychopaths